Tutu
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Kurt wears an interesting new outfit. Established Puck/Kurt relationship. PWP.


**Title:** Tutu**  
Author:** lil-miss-choc**  
Rating:** NC17**  
Pairing: **Puck/Kurt**  
Warnings:** Swearing, smut, underage drinking, inappropriate use of a tutu.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Diclaimers:** Glee is not mine.**  
Author Notes:** A combination of two prompts - both posted by fated_darkness over at the kink meme.

_"I am totes drunk right now. DRUNKEN PUCK/KURT SEX. thjat is all."_

_"Oh my god. I don't even remember posting this. At least it wasn't something obscure like 'puckurt + tutu. Make it work.'."_

I loved the second, so decided to write it. It was missing something, though, so I added in a bunch more to include the original prompt as well.

**Summary:** Kurt wears an interesting outfit. PWP.  
**Word Count:** 1400ish

So yeah, this is gratuitous Puckurt smut as a birthday present to myself. I think I got all the British English words out, let me know if I left any in.

* * *

Puck sat on Kurt's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to emerge from the closet, where he'd been searching through his clothes for the last 45 minutes.

"Can't you just wear that white shirt? You know, the one with the black squiggles on it?"

Kurt's voice floated out from the doorway, irritation clearly evident, "No, _Noah_, I cannot wear that one. I wore it to Rachel's party two weeks ago."

"Well how about the green one with the military thingy on it?"

"Not dressy enough."

Time passed, and the rummaging got more frantic. A wail echoed through the basement. "Why is there _nothing_ to wear? This is Mercedes' 18th, I have to look fabulous!"

"Babe, come on, just pick something already. We're gonna be late, it's nearly 7 o'clock."

"_WHAT_? Alright, fuck it. I'll go all-out. This'll have to do."

Noah heard the noises of his boyfriend struggling into his clothing.

"Do want a hand, babe?"

"No thanks, I'm fine -gah!"

"You okay?"

"Just slipped." Noah could hear Kurt hopping around the closet. "Right, I'm in. What do you think?" He stepped out from behind the door.

Puck's jaw dropped. Kurt had worn some freaky shit in the time they'd been together, but this was something else. His legs were bare up to the mid-thigh, the top of his chest and arms as well. Around his chest was what looked like a red corset with fabric roses stitched onto it, with narrow flesh toned straps over his shoulders. The lower half of the outfit consisted of layers of red and blue netting, sticking out almost horizontally from his waist, with large red taffeta (he'd managed to absorb fabric names by osmosis with all the time he spent with Kurt) petals lying on top.

"Well?"

"It's... um... _different_?"

"Not quite the response I was going for, but never mind. It's too late to change again now. Come on, we've got to get to the party or Mercedes will murder me."

Kurt bent over quickly to pick up the bag of gifts, revealing matching red taffeta underpants. They clung to his ass in a way that completely distracted Puck from the rest of the outfit.

"Holy fuck..." he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, babe. Let's go."

They headed up the stairs and out to Noah's car, Kurt needing to perch very carefully on the edge of his seat to avoid crumpling the skirt of his outfit.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Are those underpanty-things," (he gestured at Kurt's crotch) "Detachable?"

Kurt smiled sweetly, "'Fraid not. All in one."

"So I couldn't -"

"No."

"Fucking tease."

"I learnt a lot from Celibacy Club."

"Still can't believe you joined it. For one thing, we fuck. Lots."

"It's a good way of sharing fashion advice with the masses!"

"Fashion advice from a guy who is going to his best friend's 18th dressed in a _tutu_, Kurt."

"Admit it, I look hot. I can pull this off."

Noah was silent, refusing to admit just how fuckable his boyfriend looked in his outfit.

There was a moment of stunned silence when the two boys entered the house, then whooping from the girls when they got over the shock of Kurt's attire (Puck looked fairly normal in a black button down shirt and the Levis Kurt had made him get).

"Boy, you look fine!" Mercedes rushed over.

"Happy birthday, 'Cedes! You look drop dead _gorgeous_! I'm so glad you went with that dress, it's stunning."

Mercedes was wearing a cocktail dress - a pink under-dress with black chiffon over the top, gathered just under the bust with a large jewel. She gladly accepted the proffered presents and went to give Puck a kiss on the cheek. "You look pretty good too, white boy."

Noah grinned at her as he held out his gift (carefully wrapped, under Kurt's instruction). It was placed on the table in the corner with all the rest, and drinks found their way in Puck and Kurt's hands. Budweiser for Puck, a Disaronno Sunrise for Kurt (as Mercedes said - 'Boy got _taste_.')

After his fifth beer, though, Puck's restraint flew out of the window. He strolled over to Kurt, who was giggling on the couch with Brittany and Tina. "Hey babe." He slid his arm around Kurt's waist, who slid from his position balanced on the armrest into his boyfriend's arms, teetering slightly from the large amounts of alcohol he'd consumed over the course of the evening.

"What is it, Noah?"

Puck spoke quietly, so only Kurt could hear him over the music. "I'm horny," he nuzzled into Kurt's ear.

"Mm... me too."

"Wanna sneak out?"

"Yeah."

They went outside, and stood on Mercedes' driveway, hidden from view between the parked cars. Puck pinned Kurt against his Navigator and returned his attentions to his boyfriend's neck.

"Mm... Noah..."

Kurt's skirt was getting crushed against the car, but he didn't care. He palmed the growing bulge in Puck's jeans, trying to undo the button but failing miserably in his alcohol induced state.

Noah murmured in his ear, "Wanna fuck you so bad..."

"Can't..." Kurt responded. "This whole thing is a nightmare to get off." He gestured at his outfit. "You're much easier to get off." He giggled at the pun as he spun them round and pushed Puck against the vehicle, squatting down once he was sure his boyfriend wasn't going to move. Now he had a bit of light, and two hands free, he managed to undo Noah's jeans and slide out his rapidly dampening cock. "So hard for me," he said as he stroked his hands up and down.

"Oh yeah..." the words slid out of Puck's mouth as he felt his boyfriend's soft hands wrap around his cock.

Kurt leaned forward and gently licked the tip, swirling his tongue around the circumcised head.

"Shit, Kurt... so good..."

Kurt dipped his head down, encompassing his Puck's cock as he did so. It only took a few bobs of his head combined with a deftly moving hand to bring Noah to climax. He swallowed the salty liquid and sat back on his heels, gasping as he did so. He'd almost forgotten about the butt plug he'd inserted earlier in the evening, but had been sharply reminded as he had leant back and it had nudged his prostate. Puck looked at him with hazed over eyes, recognising the expression on Kurt's face, but not seeing the reason for it.

"What is it, babe?"

Kurt gasped in another breath as he rocked himself slightly on his heels. "Put a plug in... earlier..."

Puck did yet another impression of a codfish as he gaped at his boyfriend. "This whole time? And you can't get it...?"

"Oh, it's wedged in there." Kurt rocked himself harder, kneeling now at his lover's feet. "Oh fuck, that's good."

Puck grabbed Kurt by his hands, and pulled him to his feet, Kurt emitting a wail as he did so. Kurt was hardly able to stand, a combination of alcohol and arousal making his knees give completely. Noah turned him around, placing his boyfriend's hands on the hood of the red Chevy parked next to his navigator. He wound one hand around Kurt's waist, grasping the bulging taffeta at the front of his groin, brushing layers of netting aside as he did so. The other hand went to his ass, trying to take hold of the base of the plug concealed there.

"Oh yes, Noah. Need you."

He finally caught hold of the damn thing, and pushed it in as far as it would go. Kurt's back arched and his hands clenched.

"Yes... fuck me..."

Puck slid the dildo out as far as the fabric would allow, then rammed it back home again. The cloth made it hard to keep a grip on, but he managed. He quickly got a rhythm going, fucking his boyfriend's ass with the hidden butt plug. He tried to angle it towards the prostate, but lack of access made it difficult. He was successful on a few attempts, though - he could tell because Kurt nearly collapsed every time.

"Oh Noah... so close, fuck me harder..."

Puck obliged, using every bit of strength he had to thrust the artificial cock into his boyfriend's ass, simultaneously rubbing his cock through the front. Kurt came with a loud wail that most of the guests inside heard (and then, embarrassed, completely ignored).

Kurt was lying, spread-eagled, over the hood of the car, panting for breath. Noah stood next to him, idly stroking the small of his back. "Yes, Kurt. You look fucking hot in a tutu."

* * *

Mercedes' dress: http: /www. mimiscurvycorner. com/i/DRESSES/blackrednetcocktail. JPG

Kurt's tutu: http: /upload. wikimedia. org/wikipedia/commons/archive/0/08/20070423130904!Colourful_ballet_tutu. jpg


End file.
